happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wipe Out!/Trivia
Trivia *'Running Gag': Whenever someone dies, their remains are eaten by a flock of seagulls. This is done with Handy, Cuddles, and Flaky, in that order. *This episode reveals that Cro-Marmot lives on top of a snowy hill encased in a giant glass dome, resembling a giant snow globe. *In keeping with his love of sweets, Nutty’s surfboard is colored red and white and has a striped pattern, resembling a candy cane. *This is one of the four episodes where Handy can be seen without his tool belt, the other three episodes are Don't Yank My Chain, House Warming and I Nub You. *This is the second time a character (Flaky) escapes an animal trying to kill them in the ocean (a shark), do not realize that they have hit dry land at first (until Flaky bumps into a tree), and then thinks that they are safe, only to be eaten by an animal shortly afterward. The first time is with Russell in Snow Place to Go. *When Lumpy shows off his trophies, The Cursed Idol can be seen if one looks hard enough. *The Mole pulling down Handy's zipper after hearing his cries of pain marks one of a few times The Mole responds to another person's pain (although he resumes back to work even though Handy screams even more after The Mole tries to help). **Handy is out of character in this scene as well, as he is usually known to never ask someone for help no matter how frustrated he gets, but he goes out of his way to ask The Mole to zip him up. *As The Mole is wearing ear muffs, he does not hear Lumpy's cries of agony when he slices the skin off his back. *The growls used for the sharks were reused from The Grizzly Bear from Take a Hike. *This episode is Cro-Marmot's first and only starring role in the TV series. *This is the first (and so far only) regular episode to star Cro-Marmot since Snow What? That's What! *Lumpy breaks the fourth wall in this episode by nervously grinning at the audience after his "hair" flies off when he's surfing. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 partially spoils one of Lumpy's injuries. (Even though the thumbnail only shows Lumpy's head during the injury.) *This is one of the six episodes with exclamation points in the title, the other five are Snip Snip Hooray!, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Aw, Shucks!, Snow What? That's What!, and We're Scrooged!. *Of all the characters who dies in this episode, Cuddles' death is the least painful, while either Flaky's, Handy's or Lumpy's is the most. *Nutty and Cuddles are the only characters who do not scream during their deaths. *This is one of the rare times when a character's (Flaky) brain is exposed but he/she remains alive (though she is devoured several seconds later). Other examples include Sniffles in ''Take a Hike'','' Giggles in ''I've Got You Under My Skin and Lammy in All Work and No Play. *This is the fourth episode where Flaky was killed by animals/predatory flowers, the first was Take a Hike, the second was Snow Place to Go, and the third was Idol Curiosity. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a term used when someone falls off their surfboard when they surf. **It is not named after the game show of the same name, as this episode aired in 2006, whereas the game show aired in 2008. *Flaky's crab-like head in the closing scene is possibly a nod to the film "The Thing". *The scene where Flaky narrowly escapes being devoured by sharks only to be killed by a coconut is possibly a reference to a well-known (but strange) statistic that more people are killed by coconuts each year than sharks. **'Fun Fact': The death count by sharks is only 10-15, while death by coconut is 150. *The meaning of the moral, "make waves" means to cause difficulty in a negative way. Superlatives *Nutty's urchin injury in this episode is very similar to Russell's blowfish injury in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *Nutty's death is similar to one of Toothy's deaths in his Easter Smoochie. *Lumpy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Wishy Washy. *Flaky's death is similar to Lumpy and Giggles' onscreen deaths in Mime to Five, Lumpy's death in Pet Peeve, and Lumpy's injury before death in Just Desert. *Giggles and Petunia's injuries are similar to Nutty's injury in Icy You, Flippy's injury in Party Animal, and Handy's injury in See What Develops. Production Notes *When this episode was aired along with A Sight for Sore Eyes and Letter Late than Never on YouTube, the title for the mix of these segments was called "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy dies twice while Cuddles dies once. *According to the storyboards, originally, Toothy was going to be impaled on the buoy rather than Cuddles. This explains why he is seen wearing a surfing bib prior to the competition, yet cannot be seen during the competition. Otherwise, Cuddles would have survived in all three parts of the tenth full TV episode. It is also possible that Toothy might have decided not to go and that he gave Cuddles his surfing bib. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia